Diario de una Princesa
by SweetBells
Summary: Que hay detrás de Tess Tyler? La princesa de Camp Rock no siempre ha sido así, ahora ella misma nos cuenta como cambió hasta ser una autentica diva y que la hizo volver a cambiar


Diario personal de

Tess Jane Tyler

Mucha gente se pregunta porque existen personas frívolas y crueles, talvez como esa chica de Camp Rock, Tess Tyler, pero toda persona tiene sus razones para ser así, incluida ella, lo sé, conozco a ess muy bien y también conozco las razones que la llevaron a ser tan malvada con Mtchie, Ella, Peggy y el resto de personas de Camp Rock, no te lo crees?? Deberías, porque yo soy Tess Tyler y estoy dispuesta a contarte mi historia desde el principio.

25th June, 2007

Me siento sola, no tengo a nadie con quien hablar, todas mis "amigas" son muy frívolas y solo me hablan por ser hija de quien soy, a ellas no les importa mi vida más allá de las grandes fiestas y la piscina, creo que soy la única adolescente que está sola y miserable en este planeta, menos mal que dentro de una semana voy a Camp Rock, ha sido mi sueño desde que mamá me habló de ese campamento.

Recordando a mamá, ha pasado otro cumpleaños más sin ella, tenía que presentar un nuevo disco, me alegro por ella y su fama, con todo el dinero que gana tengo una vida maravillosa y estoy muy contenta de que haya cumplido su sueño, pero a veces desearia no tener todas esas cosas y tenerla siempre conmigo, ya casi ni nos vemos. También echo de menos a mi padre, jamás lo conocí, solo sé que nos abandonó a mi y a mamá cuando yo era muy pequeña, me gustaría tener una familia y una casa normal como todas las chicas de 14 años.

10th July, 2007

Aquí en Camp Rock las cosas van bastante bien, desde que llegué he sido feliz, nadie se habia dado cuenta de quien era, y conocí a algunas chicas increíbles, Lorraine era fabulosa, es la más popular del campamento y el primer dia de clases se me acercó y fue muy simpática es muy egocéntrica y superficial, pero parece buena chica, Tiffany en algo boba, pero muy amable, es muy dulce y siempre tiene una sonrisa y también está Elisabeth, es una chica muy callada y tímida, pero es increíble tocando el piano. oh! ya es tarde, tengo que irme, estamos ensayando para la Beach Jam, Lorraine ha sido muy amable incluyendome en su grupo, están las mejores de Camp Rock, aunque solo esté en los coros está muy bien, tengo que darme prisa!!

19th July, 2007

Ha pasado algo terrible e increíble a la vez, Elisabeth ha tenido que marcharse, ha recibido una carta donde la aceptan en una de las mejores escuelas de música del mundo, es una gran oportunidad para ella, pero estoy bastante triste, ella era mi mejor amiga, sin embargo no puedo mostrame así delante de ella, es su gran oportunidad para ser una de las mejores pianistas del mundo y espero que lo consiga, además, para algo tenemos Internet, no perderemos el contacto tan fácilmente.

No he tenido noticias de mamá desde el primer dia, siempre que la llamo está ocupada con algún evento o presentación, así que he decidido no molestarla más, aquí soy feliz.

Tengo algo muy importante que contarte, hay un chico increíble, no sé quie es, es mayor y tiene un pelo rizado adorable, una sonrisa muy dulce y unos ojos castaños que fascinan, hoy se ha dado la vuelta y me ha mirado por poco me desmayo, después ha llegado Lorraine y él se hha ido, espero poder conocerlo pronto!!

25th July, 2007

No puedo creerlo, Lorraine es odiosa!! Hoy en clase de Brown (es el director del campamento, una persona muy cool), me ha hecho cantar, no me atrevia, pero al final lo he conseguido, me ha felicitado, pero a salir, Lorraine se ha enfadado muchísimo conmigo y me ha dicho cosas horribles, después, se ha marchado con Tiffany y me han dejado allí sola.

El chico del que te hablé el otro dia, ¿lo recuerdas?, ya se quien es, se llama Nate, es un chico muy amable, yo estaba en el lago sola después de lo de Lorraine, él estaba por allí y se ha acercado a mí, al principio estaba muerta de nervios, pero con él es muy fácl hablar en confianza, me ha ayudado mucho con el problema de Lorraine y talvez tiene razón con el dejarme llevar por ella.

28th August, 2007

Estos dias han sido horribles, Lorraine y yo ya no somos amigas, un dia después de comer se ha puesto a decirme cosas horribles, y yo le he contestado, no podia quedarme callada y hemos terminado discutiendo a gritos, no m eimporta ya estaba cansada de ella.

El dia siguiente entré a desayunar, pensaba que no me faltarian amigos, era muy popular en Camp Rock porque habia sido amiga de Lorraine, pero me equivocaba, cuando entré en el comedor todos huian de mí, Lorraine habia estado contando cosas espantosas de mí, ahora estaba sola y sin grupo para la Final Jam, no me importa, la semana que viene se acaba el campamento y volvemos a casa, de todos modos, mamá me llamó ayer para preguntarme como estaba (vaya, se preocupa por mi al final de verano), y más que nada para decirme que estaría sola en casa poruqe ella salía hoy de gira mundial y una limusina me recogería aquí, no necesito compañía.

3rd September, 2007

He tomado una decisión, no dejaré que nadie vuelva a pasar por encima de mí, recuerdas todas esas cosas sobre Camp Rock? El final del campamento fue una de las peores cosas de mi vida, me he sentido sola muchas veces, pero jamás tanto como lo estaba allí, y Nate no volvió a hablarme, él y su grupo, Connect 3 ganaron la Final Jam y su premio era grabar una maqueta, ahora están es todas las radios y han sacado un disco, se están haciendo muy famosos, yo creo que la única vez que me habló fue porque me tenia lástima, pero ya no, nadie más se volverá a reír de Tess Tyler, la hija de la superestrella TJ Tyler!! Pienso llegar a ser más famosa que mamá y nadie me podrá detener.

Hola!! se me ocurrió esto mientras veía Camp Rock, por qué Tess es así?? Lo primero que pené fue la falta de car´ño y la ausencia de su madre, después se me ocurrió que en ningún momento hablaban de su padre y decidí dar forma a la infancia y adolescencia de la niña que era Tess, la que llegó a ser y la que surgió de ellas dos tras la imagen de diva,


End file.
